Straizo
Summary Straizo is a minor character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood as one of Master Tonpetty's disciples and as an antagonist in Part II: Battle Tendency. In Phantom Blood, Straizo meets up with Jonathan Joestar and aids him in his quest to defeat Dio Brando. Later on, he adopted and raised Lisa Lisa, a child Jonathan's wife Erina had rescued from a sinking boat, tutoring her in the mystical art of Hamon. In Battle Tendency, he uses the Stone Mask to become a vampire and escape his aging, following his departure to New York to kill Joseph Joestar due to him being a threat to his newfound immortality. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | 8-C Name: Straizo / Straights Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part I: Phantom Blood)' Gender: Male Age: 25 | 75 Classification: Human, Hamon User | Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any opponent weak to sunlight through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (via Hamon), Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via Stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (High-Mid. Regenerated from being blown to pieces), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Body Control, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Should be equal to Dire) | Building level+ (Should be at least somewhat comparable to Jonathan and Phantom Blood Dio. Taught Lisa Lisa, and fought with Joseph) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Was able to battle fodder zombies; should be comparable to Dire and Will Anthonio Zeppeli) | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions (Kept up with Joseph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class | Building Class+ Durability: Likely Building level | Building level+, regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: High | Vastly Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Dozens of meters with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, although nothing notable Weaknesses: Straizo is overconfident and vain. As a vampire, sunlight will disintegrate him and Hamon will wound if not kill him. Using Hamon techniques himself would also damage his vampiric body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hamon/Ripple/Sendo:' Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to its solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. *'Vampirism:' Gained from the Stone Mask, Straizo obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound and possesses incredible control over his and others' bodies. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Straizo fires pressurized jets of liquid from his eye sockets, which contain his vampiric essence. It easily pierces through human flesh and something as hard as stone. Key: Phantom Blood (Human) | Battle Tendency (Vampire) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Phantom Blood Dio and Battle Tendecy Straizo were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teachers Category:Vampires Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Solar Energy Users